


[podfic] i'm here

by pansexualgabriel (humancorn)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny Lafitte Loves Dean Winchester, Benny Lafitte Takes Care of Dean Winchester, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester in Purgatory, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Purgatory, Purgatory Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humancorn/pseuds/pansexualgabriel
Summary: DeanBenny + Purgatory FluffDean's always cold.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 8





	[podfic] i'm here

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i'm here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599773) by [pansexualgabriel (humancorn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humancorn/pseuds/pansexualgabriel). 



> Concrit welcome! Let me know if there's anything off about the recording so I can hopefully fix it next time. :)

Hello everyone! If you click the link below it will take you to the google drive link for this podfic. You can download or stream it! Have fun! :) You can read the original if you check the link at the authors note at the top in "related works". 

Title: I'm Here

Pairing: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester

Author: humancorn

Read by: humancorn

Length: 2:31 min

Audio file format: MP3

[Click Here for Google Drive Link to PodFic](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1tinYTvpPojp6j2Rh1mxmm5jJoeZkdeSZ/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
